1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to peripheral input devices for use with computer-based systems, and, more specifically, to an ability to easily convert use of a system from three-axis to six-axis control, using a control pad with a microprocessor on a board.
2. Related Application Data
The following related applications contain subject matter in common with the present application, and with the exception of the first utility application, the present application is intended to be a continuation in part of these prior applications.
U.S. Utility Patent Application entitled A METHOD FOR SORTING POLYGON DATA AND A VIDEO GAME MACHINE EMPLOYING THE SAME, Application Ser. No. 08/394,838 filed Feb. 27, 1995, claiming priority from Japanese Application No. 56723/94, Mar. 1, 1994.
U.S. Design Patent Application entitled CONTROL PAD, application Ser. No. 29/036,218, filed Mar. 15, 1995.
U.S. Design Patent Application entitled CONTROL PAD WITH CONTROL STICK, application Ser. No. 29/036,221, filed Mar. 15, 1995.
U.S. Design Patent Application entitled CONTROL PAD WITH CONTROL STICK, application Ser. No. 29/036,205, filed Mar. 15, 1995.
U.S. Design Patent Application entitled CONTROL STICK AND BASE, application Ser. No. 29/036,220, filed Mar. 15, 1995.
U.S. Design Patent Application entitled CONTROL PAD WITH DUAL CONTROL STICK, application Ser. No. 29/036,219, filed Mar. 15, 1995.
There is also a related utility patent application entitled A PERIPHERAL INPUT DEVICE WITH SIX-AXIS CAPABILITY, Ser. No. 08/454,609, filed on May 31, 1995; and now U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,577; and
a related utility patent application entitled A CONVERTIBLE PERIPHERAL INPUT DEVICE, Ser. No. 08/455,055, filed on May 31, 1995.
3. Description of the Related Art
The growth of computer games, played on both personal computers and on raster-based game consoles for use with television/video output, has led to an increased need for peripheral input devices which can enable and actuate the movement of objects in the game space. As the computer games and operating systems on which they are played have become richer in their data format and their data processing capabilities, play and control using additional axes has become desirable.